


Stallion

by Moon_ah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Belly Bulging, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, dog hybrid jaehyun, horse hybrid johnny, subtle daddykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_ah/pseuds/Moon_ah
Summary: In a word of hybrids, Johnny is bullied from being the most human like hybrid. Turns out that it mainly shows in his dick, and dog hybrid Jaehyun take good advantage of it.





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> I really still can’t believe I wrote this, but here we are. If you don’t like it, don’t read. If you wanna give a try, enjoy.

Living in a hybrid society isn’t exactly a paradise. Well, not for Johnny. It’s hard living where everyone has ears, tail, fur, and a whole half human half animal dynamic when you look so much like... just a human. And for a real long time he used to hate it. The other hybrids weren’t the best people in the world and the prejudice was very clear, the line between the human likes and the hybrid forms was sharp. Johnny hated it. Hated the nicknames and the way everyone looked at him like he was weird. Or the way he couldn’t get along with the others just because he didn’t have the fucking ears or tail or fur. No one could see him except for Jaehyun, and his friends. But it was Jaehyun, the dog hybrid, who talked to him first with his pretty golden and fluffy fur, and since then they were best friends.

The bullying didn’t matter anymore. He was worried about his doggy friend more than about himself. Johnny could do anything for those puppy eyes and his big smile and his energy, it was so nice to see him playing. It did feel good playing with him, and his friends, that now were Johnny’s friends too, and talking. And he couldn’t help himself about being protective over Jaehyun. He took care of his doggy friend when he was sick, or sad and, later, when he was in heat. Even though he couldn’t offer him a knot, he could handle it pretty well, actually.

Johnny was a horse hybrid, and that was pretty rare itself. It gave him habilites, specially when it comes to his legs, strong and fast, and he had a good height too. But, obviously, he was even more rare and didn’t show absolutely any feature like ears, or a tail, or anything. Except for his dick. That was something to be proud of. As a stallion, he had a huge cock, hidden as well as he could with extra sized clothes. It was a lot easier when it was soft, but the size growth when he went hard... that was a big problem. A really big one. Puberty was something he avoided talking about. He actually couldn’t find a lot of sex partners because some of them were afraid of his penis, but yeah, things started to get better since university.

Jaehyun found out about his best friend massive dick as an accident, but it wasn’t something he could take off his mind. And when he was in heat and Johnny was taking care of him and making him eat, drink and actually stay alive, Jaehyun couldn’t help himself about asking for help. And when did Johnny could say no to his overgrown puppy? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t and he didn’t even wanted. So, of course, he helped him through this heat and the one after this and the one after that, and that other...

It wasn’t easy not to show visible hybrid features and handle bullying and everything society shoot on him, but he could easily forget this when Jaehyun was sitting so damn good on his lap, impaled in his big cock and wrapped all over Johnny moaning his name. It felt so good that everything else in the world couldn’t matter less. He didn’t know how his friend could handle him, but he did. Maybe it was because he was made to handle a knot (he actually did need one) and Johnny’s size made a good substitute.

The stallion loves to feel Jaehyun’s soft skin under his digits, pressing his fingers against the reddened nipples. He loves to mark the clear skin and make from Jaehyun his art masterpiece. The way his lips fit each other’s while they kiss deeply, roughly and wet, tongues meeting as some kind of battle control in which Johnny always win, collecting Jaehyun’s moans in his mouth to keep with him forever. He loved moments like this, and he is right now in one of those which he comforts his friend through his heat.

“Johnny, please.” Jaehyun whined, pulling him closer and fighting against his jeans to get him naked just like Jae himself was. The boy was starving. His pinky little hole was shining with his own lube, the bed under him already wet just like the legs he was spreading to invite his stallion friend to fuck him until his vision blurred. “Be patient, baby, I need to prep you really good to me, uh? Can you wait a lil bit?” Johnny smiled, holding Jaehyun’s hands over his head.

The bigger one started kissing the other’s skin, sucking and biting. He was holding the boy’s hands with just one, as the other was caressing his fevered body, pressing all the right places that sent Jaehyun to a subspace. He pinched one nipple, receiving a moan, and licked right after, his fingers made its way to the doggy waiting hole, two already claiming space as Jaehyun moaned his name.

“Oh my... please, Johnny, fuck me. I need it so bad...” Johnny chuckles, biting down on Jaehyun’s lips as the third finger was added. It was amazing watch the boy’s pleasured face when he hits his sweet spot, rubbing at it in a delirious massage. “Do you want my cock, babe? Want me to get you all swollen by my dick and fill you up with my cum?”

Jaehyun moans. Legs spreading wilder and cock twitching as he can hear Johnny’s voice low and predatory while he bites his earlobe. He can’t handle that. And he also knows by the way Johnny chuckles in his ear that the thoughts itself made more of his slick leak onto his fingers. He just wanted that cock so bad, why couldn’t Johnny gives him?

The answer is: Johnny likes to tease. Likes to make things last longer (as his stamina itself didn’t make it) and see his puppy as nothing less than a moaning mess. The kind and protective horse human-like hybrid was, behind closed doors, a demanding stallion, dragging everything out of Jaehyun like he wanted to take his soul. His teasing and degrading only making the dog hybrid more and more needy.

It was a relief when, apparently, Johnny had mercy of him and released his hands, and shifted on bed to be in a better position, Jaehyun’s eyes closed expectantly. But all he feels is Johnny’s tongue and lips around his dick, swallowing hard and making Jaehyun moans louder, pulling the black hair as his hips went forward, a pair of hands pressing him onto the bed as he felt himself melting onto the soft and hard lips. “You taste so good, baby, did I tell you?” Johnny asks with a smirk, tongue licking Jaehyun cums in his lips and swallowing it like it was a sweet. “Hyung... want you inside me please, pinky promise you ‘m gonna be a good boy... please, please, please...”

Jaehyun was already a whining mess when, this time for real, Johnny had mercy and pressed his cock against his rim, rubbing it. And then he pushes his hips forward and finally, finally stretching Jaehyun’s awaiting hole. Johnny hands gripping at Jaehyun’s knees as he watches the smaller’s lungs fight for air. It was a bit sadistic, he knows, but he can’t help it when Jaehyun is so beautiful all fucked out like this, so he just start moving. “Ohh... fuck yes, Johnny, faster please!”

Johnny’s laugh was something distant in Jaehyun’s blissed mind, as he begged the other and moaned and pushed his own hips against Johnny’s. It was so good. It felt so good being stretched out like this. Like he had a full time knot dick fucking his brains out. It felt really good, and he didn’t know where he ends and Johnny begins. They had some chemistry and they worked so well together that the difference between their species didn’t see to matter for any of them. At first Johnny was so afraid of breaking Jaehyun but after they found out he could handle it... it’s been a crazy fucking mess.

“Hyung, hyung please, wanna come, pleeeaseeee...” Jaehyun whined when Johnny took his hands away of the boy’s cock. It was shiny with pre cum and red and it looked like he was suffering, but Johnny was nothing less than a sex sadistic so that was how he liked seeing Jaehyun. It was amazing to see his cock twitch and the boy cuming untouched, the white ropes of cum lands on his torso, decorating it. Beautiful.

Johnny smiles, caressing the boy’s thick thighs as Jaehyun was still blessed out by his orgasm, fucking him through it to make the boy hiss in hypersensitivity. “You’re so good, baby, you did so good to me... who’s my pretty boy, uh?” “Me, hyung... ‘m your pretty boy, your fuck toy, anything you want me to be.”

The smirk was still on Johnny’s mouth as he slipped out of Jaehyun’s ass and landed his huge dick right beside the boy’s cock. The size difference was big and beautiful and both of them loved it. Jaehyun’s cock was good itself with his eighteen centimeters, but Johnny’s was a whole new topic, the size of a forearm with a fist, that was it. They still don’t know how Jaehyun didn’t break yet, but they don’t care about it anymore, the thought itself more exciting than scary.

“Turn around for me, baby, ass up.” Johnny said jerking his cock and watching the boy doing as he was told, face pressed against the mattress and ass wiggling in air as his pink rim clenched around nothing, inviting Johnny in. And then Johnny is deep inside his guts, fucking him with powerful trusts, making his legs tremble and was so harsh and violent and so fucking good that Jaehyun was reduced to moans again.

Being inside Jaehyun was a paradise. Johnny could feel the muscles clenching and suffocating his dick and if he didn’t have a fucking good amount of stamina, the sensations would made him cum so fast. The stallion’s hand landed on the doggy boy’s ass in a strong hit, which made Jashyun gasp and his fingers curl, moaning softly, waiting for more of Johnny’s inches and Johnny’s hits. It felt so damn good.

Jaehyun’s tail rested on his back, wiggling subtly with each thrust in an involuntary reaction, in the same way his ears twitched at the same time his cock did. Jaehyun was beautiful. In every way and every move. And all Johnny could do was give him everything he wanted and begged for. “Your ass looks so good like this, Jae... you should see it, baby. All red and swollen, with my dick inside your pretty hole. I could fuck you twenty-four-seven to the end of time, just to see your pretty face while I fuck your brains out.”

Johnny smirks as he feels Jaehyun clenching around him as he is praised, more slick leaking onto his dick. “I love seeing you try to suck my cock, and you can barely handle the tip on your pretty mouth, and your pretty hands also barely covers half. You look so small and mine, I just love it.” Jaehyun moans as he listens to his stallion friend’s praise, his climax getting closer. “Don’t you wanna be good for me? Don’t you wanna be stuffed with my cum, baby boy? Wanna fill you up so bad...”

And then Jaehyun’s back arches and gasps and moans as he cums for the third time, pulling the mattress and trembling. Johnny keeps thrusting deeply, watching the other’s body overstimulated reactions. He didn’t stop even when Jaehyun begged him too, cause he knew the boy didn’t mean it. But then, after three rounds, he was the one close to his orgasm and that’s why he stopped and slipped out. “No, no, no, no... need your cock, Johnny, please, please, want you to cum deep inside me please!”

Johnny hits his ass again as a signal for him to be patient, and then he did sit on the bed with his back against the wall, and pulled Jaehyun closer. “You think you can ride my cock, baby? Wanna se your pretty ass fucking me.” He said hugging the boy, back to chest, and caressing his body. Jaehyun opened his legs, pressing his ass onto Johnny’s lap as he whined and begged to ride him. “Promess ‘m gonna be a good boy and ride you really good, pleasaaseeeee Johnny, I need you.”

Johnny licked the tears running down Jaehyun’s face, lifting the boy with one arm as he guided his dick to the muscle rim with the other hand. Then the dog hybrid started to sit down, panting for breath as he could feel every inch of the stallion’s dick in his ass, until he was balls deep inside his guts. “Oh, fuck. You feel so good, baby, move your pretty ass for me, uh?”

Jaehyun put his hands in front for support and started moving his hips, moaning every time he went down. Meanwhile, Johnny watched as his dick disappeared inside the pinky hole, golden tail around his own waist and ass red from the spanking he got before. “Cum inside me, cum, cum cum... please, daddy, I need it!” And that was too much for Johnny. He didn’t even know he had a daddykink, but there he was squeezing Jaehyun’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer as he moaned.

Jaehyun came untouched again with the feeling of Johnny’s cum inside his womb. It was something he could not describe how amazing it is, but he feels so full and his heat calm down for a bit so it’s certainly does the work. Johnny hugged him, the doggy’s body limp against his chest, legs wide open and chest up and down as he painted. Jae could feel the stallion’s cock throbbing in him as the cum was still pouring out of it. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Johnny’s shoulder, hummed happily as the other’s dick was filling him up.

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so good to me...” Johnny praises, kissing his neck and then both of them was trying to recover. He started to watch the tv, caressing Jaehyun’s body as the boy dozed off, knowing he was tired. They didn’t move at all, Johnny’s cock still balls deep inside Jaehyun, who cock warmed him while taking his nap. That was the only way the doggy could sleep during his heat, so cock warming became their thing, and the feeling was amazing.

Half an hour later, Jaehyun was waked to a funny feeling, looking down to see Johnny’s hand touching the big lump in his belly. His cock throbbed to the sight of Johnny’s dick perfectly outlined. “You awake, baby? Look at how amazing you are, so good to me. Wanna touch it?” Johnny whispered in his ear as he took the doggy hand and guided it.

Johnny could feel the doggy’s caresses on his cock and both of them saw it twitches inside the boy’s tummy. Jaehyun started to jerk off the stallion’s dick with his palm, rubbing specially at the head, happy to receive the feedback in form of panting and moans. He loved when Johnny did let him take control and play with his cock, so he does it as both watched his belly..

“You’re so hot, baby, makes me feel so good. Look how much my dick loves you.” Johnny kept praising him, the boy’s hole clenching around him as he pressed the lump of the horse hybrid’s cock on his tummy. It felt so good just like this that Jaehyun didn’t move at all, his own cock hard, pink and leaking pre cum even without attention. The stallion started to play with his doggy nipples, caressing and pinching it, using spit to make it better.

“John, you’re going to break me!” Jaehyun whimpers as Johnny squeezed his waist and the cock twitched as he cums again, and he can see the bump growing with the amount of cum. Jae follows right after, needing just a quick jerk off to cum and strike ropes at his own belly. They catch their breathes and them Johnny makes Jae lay his head on the mattress, going back to the face down ass up position, and then he take off his cock.

He watches amazed as the slick and cum mess follows him out right after, dropping off the now red and swollen hole. It dropped on the mattress and trickled down his tights, and that was the filthiest sight he has ever seen in his life. Jaehyun was beautiful. And so fucking hot. The boy’s tail wiggles to catch his attention and he caresses his ass before getting up and picking up his doggy boy. “Let’s take a bath, baby, you just made a mess.” He said just to hear Jaehyun whines to say he was the one who made him a mess, then he chuckles and kiss the boy’s cheek while walking him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this plot is from @johnjaedate tweet, and she knows I wrote this.
> 
> English is NOT my first language so I’m really sorry if you found grammar and vocabulary mistakes.
> 
> That’s my first ever English fanfic so, yeah.
> 
> If you want, contact me on twitter (you can let your user and I’ll follow you).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
